


I Should Have Kissed You At The Ball

by TheRealHedgy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealHedgy/pseuds/TheRealHedgy
Summary: Meeting you was like stepping into a dream. And now, I fear that dream may be lost to me forever.





	I Should Have Kissed You At The Ball

I never imagined I'd meet someone like you.

As far as I can remember, I'd been raised to view myself as worthless. No; less than worthless. I was condemned to a life of slavery by my own step mother and her wicked daughters. Manipulated to believe that maybe one day, with enough hard work, they would see me not as a tool, but a family member. Oh, how naive I was.

So many years; an endless cycle of slaving away for my step family, only to be rewarded with somehow more housework and not a fragment of compensation. My will to believe in my dreams would wither ever so slightly with each passing night. The only displays of decency I could hope to receive were from the animals that appeared at my bedside every morning.

Until one day, we attained news of a once in a lifetime event. A Royal ball was being held at the palace and every single eligible maiden was invited. I was euphoric. The chance at happiness that I'd prayed oh so desperately for had arrived. Finally, I could be honoured with but a single night of paradise. A night to bask in the wonders of a world that I could only picture from within a bedroom. Engaging with new crowds of people, exploring the magical castle; maybe even a dance with the Prince.

Unfortunately, I was so up to my knees in chores, that I couldn't possibly find the time to provide myself something to wear for the occasion. But to my sheer amazement, those remarkable mice made me the most gorgeous dress that I could possibly desire. Once again, my hopes had reascended to the highest of heights. All the pieces of a perfect evening were falling into place and I couldn't have been more delighted.

Looking back, I almost feel foolish in believing my step family would allow me to retain my high spirits. To this day, I can't fathom what possessed them to behave in such a manner. Maybe they suspected the Prince would fall in love with me. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, they tore my dress to pieces, tearing my heart to equally irreparable sashes in the process. Then they walked out as if nothing had happened.

I ran outside to the bench, my face flooding with tears. My dreams were crushed, my hopes diminished. I'd never felt more unable to believe in my entire life. There was no reason to have faith anymore. My one wish had been ripped to shreds.

And then you came to me. You seemingly dropped out of the sky and spoke kind words to sooth my soul. You might think it was my Fairy Godmother who restored my will to believe once more. But her magic was merely a dream that I woke up from at the stroke of midnight. It was your words that reminded me to stay strong and listen to my heart, even when the dream passes and darkness attempts to shroud my faith.

I confess, when we first met, I didn't place much thought on you. I was rather distracted by my mice friends transforming into proud steeds, pulling my newly formed carriage; carrying myself in my otherworldly ballgown. It was only as I approached the castle that I realised, I never got to thank the handsome stranger who went out of his way to help me.

But mere moments later, I became surrounded by a circle of strange, yet unnerving creatures. Fortunately, I didn't have to worry about their intentions, because you appeared to me seconds later. You sliced through each of the beings with impeccable style, not a moment of hesitation plaguing your stature. I must admit, watching you slay those demons so effortlessly made me feel rather breathless.

Without prompt, without reward, you had decided to escort me to the ball, knowing there may be more of those beings inside, but ready to protect me from them with every ounce of energy you could muster.

I couldn't make sense of it. I wouldn't expect someone I'd known for years to be so generous to me. Yet here you were. A complete stranger, emerging from nowhere to keep me safe and smiling. I almost wondered if you were another fairy.

Oh, how I enjoyed the exchanges we shared on our way through the castle! I know they won't have meant as much to you, but they made me feel warmer than I'd ever felt in my life. Laughing together over the absurdity of my situation; watching you grow bashful any time I smiled at you. Yes, darling. I did notice.

Without a single creature even brushing my dress, we arrived at the entrance to the ballroom. I expressed my sincerest gratitude towards you, though in hindsight, I now feel I hadn't been thankful enough. You gracefully bowed towards me, inviting me to the dance floor. And then for one tiny moment, neither of us reacted. I know you felt it too. I could tell you were hoping for a dance. But in that single second, I was too nervous to place my hand into yours.

I should have kissed you at the ball.

You might have been surprised, but I'm doubtless that you would have kissed me back. You attempted to disguise it, but I saw the way you looked at me. After taking a few steps onto the dance floor, I almost dashed back to you to accept your hand. But before I could, I learned I had caught the eye of someone else. The eye of the Prince.

It had been a dream come true. The handsome, gentlemanly face of royalty wanted to spend the night with me. Even in spite of my feelings towards you, being taken into the Prince's arms was enough to guide my attention away for that moment.

We must have danced over every tile of the ballroom floor; and I still declare that it had been wonderful. Not a clumsy mistake was made, not a moment of eye contact was lost. But as the night continued and the novelty began to fade, I failed to ignore that something wasn't quite right.

That while I was living a fantasy, gently swaying in the arms of the Prince; I truly belonged in the arms of another man. A man who wouldn't waltz perfectly, but would take my heart to the highest of heavens.

However, I couldn't ponder the realisation for long. For the stroke of midnight had already been reached. And I no longer had a place in the palace.

As I sprinted from the Prince's grasp, I momentarily considered running back to you once more. But you're simply too beautiful to be in the company of a girl in rags. In all my panic, I didn't realise that this might be my last opportunity to see you again, my love.

I was back at my so-called home. For a moment, it seemed like the dream had truly vanished without a trace. Neither a Prince or a Knight would arrive to rescue me from my destined life in that old, awful house. But then another mysterious stranger appeared before me. This time female and sporting pretty, cerulean hair. Someone who I wasn't surprised to learn was acquainted with you.

Her efforts were what finally freed me from the binds of my step family and presented me to the Prince once more. But before I took his arm, the woman told me something. She told me you wanted to thank me. Simply being in my company had inspired you to keep on believing and never lose faith, no matter how horrible the situation may seem.

The moment her words sunk in, I had this overwhelming surge of feelings crash into my heart. Joy, anguish, gratefulness. And another feeling that dominated every other emotion.

The Prince and I got married the very next evening. It was a truly wonderful wedding. The castle had been phenomenally redecorated, the music was performed by the finest orchestra in the land and the meals were enough to satisfy the largest of Kings.

A grin was plastered on my face. A grin designed to cover up the growing awareness that I wasn't feeling the way a bride should feel. I truly believed every word I gave in my wedding vows. But I almost imagined I was giving a declaration of eternal love to a different face.

I'm very sorry for describing that of which you probably hate to learn about. But the Prince and I have donned our wedding rings for 3 months now. Know that my thoughts haven't wavered from you, my angel.

I'm a rather terrible wife, confessing all these feelings towards another man, aren't I? But I suspect my husband may already be aware. Now and then, I mention you towards him and though I never intend to, I always find myself sounding quite short of breath in the end. Sometimes, he catches me gazing up at the stars, as if he's aware of where my mind is wandering. He will always pull me closer to him afterwards.

I feel ungrateful about how I'm reacting to this dream I've landed myself in. Every maiden within 1000 miles would burn their belongings to be where I am. Truthfully, I believe I'd be happier than I could ever imagine; if I hadn't fallen in love, minutes before meeting my husband.

There's a piece of me that adores the Prince; he'd make a fine partner to absolutely any woman. He treats me like the rarest diamond, never has a moment of self doubt and is as thankful for the life he lives as a man could ever express.

Maybe this is how I should be. Far away from my step family, a Princess who is given all the treatment she's been repeatedly told she deserves, after such an endless timeline of misery. Yet here I am. Eternally yearning for you.

But I'm not writing this letter, simply because of my desire to see you again. Yesterday, I was gazing up at the stars, as I do every night when my husband's fast asleep. One particular star caught my attention. I couldn't explain why exactly. But as I stared further and further into the little twinkle, something happened that I'd never witnessed before in all of my days.

The star disappeared.

I know it's ridiculous to assume your life and a single star fading away could possibly share any relation. The odds are more unfathomable than I can comprehend. But no matter how I try to rationalise it, I can only think of you. And my heart begins to ache.

I don't know how long it's been from your point of view since we met. But there's an ocean, only a short distance from the palace. I'm placing this letter in a bottle and putting all of my prayers into hoping this reaches you.

And perhaps if it does, I may one day share the dance that I've dreamed of for so very long now.

You weren't the kingdom's Prince. But you were my Prince. I should have kissed you at the ball.


End file.
